


oh, Danny Boy

by Peters_Tingle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: ...собрание всего, что Тони любит.





	oh, Danny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8443186 - то же самое, но на фикбуке.

• Тони любит целовать Стива «на удачу»: перед боем, заданием, да пусть даже перед обыкновенным важным собранием — одним резким движением развернуть к себе Роджерса и одарить быстрым, но властным поцелуем, словно затянуться любимой сигаретой после долгого и вынужденного воздержания.

• Тони в принципе любит целовать Стива: его пухлые и яркие губы Старку несомненно нравятся. Нравится проводить по ним языком, оставляя влажные следы, нравится покусывать и втягивать нижнюю губу — заставляя её вобрать в себя ещё больше краски, нравится дразнить, оставляя короткие поцелуи с намёком на большее — чтобы Роджерс взял инициативу в свои руки (ну или губы, тут как посмотреть).

• Тони обожает разглядывать Стива по утрам. Тот обычно просыпается первым и обязательно оставляет свой поцелуй на оголённом плече, на шее или на подбородке мужа, чтобы ненавязчиво его разбудить. Но оба знают, что и Тони уже не спит. Просто эти двое до сих пор играют в спящую красавицу. После подобного ежедневного ритуала оба некоторое время проводят в молчании, не шевелясь, заглядывая друг другу в глаза и просто радуясь моменту.

• Тони обожает то, как Стив называет его своим мужем в разговорах. Поначалу было сложно. Этот факт порой приходился к слову, и Роджерс с такой очаровательной неловкостью произносил «это мой… Муж», что Старк не раз отмечал про себя готовность обручиться с этим милым идиотом снова. Для Стива это было необычно, действительно. Но этот опущенный бегающий взгляд, этот секундный ступор — когда Стив вновь и вновь для себя осознавал сей факт их женитьбы — этот прилив тепла к кончикам пальцев для Энтони был бесценен. Да, Тони обожает это.

• Тони любит родинки Стива, которыми покрыто всё тело солдата. Их очень много на спине, трогательные на лице и шее, одна за ушком и, самое пикантное — высоко на внутренней стороне бедра. О последней Старк по-глупости (или по-пьяни) разболтал остальным Мстителям по время очередной игры в «truth or dare», которая, по-мнению Наташи, «стимулировала укрепление командного настроя», поскольку была прекрасным шансом узнать нечто новое друг о друге. «Уж не знаю, что она там на самом деле стимулировала» — подумал в тот вечер Старк, но вот он сам на неделю точно остался без стимуляции. • Тони тает от объятий Стива. Роджерс объективно превосходит мужа в размерах, так что Старк буквально тонет в этих объятиях, вжимаясь всем телом, мгновенно расслабляясь в этом кольце заботливых родных рук.

• Тони любит, когда Стив катает его на своём мотоцикле (хотя, как он сам говорит, это ещё вопрос — кому мотоцикл принадлежит). Да, Тони обожает кататься со Стивом на мотоцикле: обвивать его крепкой хваткой, сидя ровно настолько близко, чтобы ловить удары сердца. Мчаться по шоссе со Стивом, который никогда не надевает шлем, с тем самым Стивом, уши которого краснеют, когда Тони заигрывает с ним. Тони и сам бы с большим удовольствием шлем не надевал — только чтобы прижаться щекой к теплой спине Роджерса и ощутить гладкую поверхность коричневой кожанки. 

— Поцелуй меня, — наблюдая за тем, как Стив ставит мотоцикл на подножку, просит Тони. 

— Что, прямо так, в шлеме? — усмехается Стив. 

— Прямо в шлеме.

Стив в недоумении пожимает плечами и, закрыв глаза, собирается чмокнуть своего гения. И вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, вместо шлема, натыкается на губы Старка, перехватившего инициативу. 

— В шлеме значит? — закончив поцелуй, говорит Роджерс.

Тони прицокивает, коснувшись мелкого контакта за ухом, вокруг его головы материализуется мотоциклетный шлем из сотен нано-частиц. 

— Если тебе так хочется целовать холодную неорганику, — смех становится приглушенным из-за опущенного забрала, — то мы можем повторить.

• Тони любит эти длиннющие ресницы, одного взмаха которых вкупе с глубоким взглядом достаточно для того, чтобы заставить его дышать чаще и глубже.

• Тони любит переплетать пальцы их со Стивом рук — на улице, дома, в любой момент, когда они просто находятся рядом.

• Тони обожает влюблённый взгляд Стива, хотя уверен — и сам таким грешит: эти искрящиеся глаза, в которых плещется просто запредельная нежность, из-за которых даже становится больно и коленки подкашиваются.

• Тони любит поднимать Стиву настроение. Но не так, как это сделал бы для него Стив, нет. Тони укладывает его светлую голову себе на грудь или плечо, размеренно проводит рукой по волосам, говорит какие-то милые слова, но по большому счёту, это не так важно. Важно, что Стив, ловя каждый вздох и каждое биение другого сердца, прислонив ухо к грудной клетке, успокаивается и находит в себе силы улыбнуться, как бы плохи ни были его дела. И Тони это ценит.

• Тони любит то, что Стив обязательно позаботится о нем, если, скажем, он уснёт в непредназначенном для этого месте. Где-то на улице или в офисе? Стив накроет его курткой, пиджаком, чем угодно своим, возьмёт за руку и сам прильнёт к взъерошенным волосам на макушке гения. В лаборатории? На пути к кофеварке в три часа ночи? Стив отнесёт своего родного в постель, подоткнёт одеяло и ляжет рядом.

• Тони любит придумывать эти ужасные приторно-сладкие прозвища вроде «медвежонок, котёнок, конфетка, малыш, детка, родной и любимый». Тони иногда думает, что отец бы отвесил ему за это ребячество подзатыльник. Ну да и к чёрту. Он влюблён. Ему можно наконец побыть ребёнком хоть раз в жизни.

• Тони ненавидит ссориться, но любит мириться. Их ссоры обычно глупые, несерьёзные. На почве стресса и излишней раздражительности. И даже горячо ругаясь, оба знают, что спустя 10-15 минут после ссоры будут стоять, прижавшись друг к другу, и тихо-тихо шептать о том, какие они оба идиоты.

• Тони любит получать от Стива поцелуи за ушком, от которых бросает в дрожь и тянет засмеяться, когда Роджерс горячим дыханием щекочет тонкую кожу. • Тони любит получать метки, и любит их оставлять. Не слишком болезненно втягивать губами бледную кожу, особенно на шее, ведь это самое чувствительное место Роджерса, слышать скулящий стон прямо под ухом, а после наблюдать — как маленький кружочек сначала алеет, а после принимает лиловый оттенок.

• Тони обожает то, как Стив обходится с ним в постели. И то, как Стив позволяет обходиться с собой. Как выяснилось, у того, что Роджерс не имел ни малейшего представления о сексуальном опыте, есть как не слишком приятная сторона, так и весьма-весьма будоражащая сознание. Первая заключалась в том, что им понадобилось несколько подходов ради того, чтобы наконец раскрепостить Роджерса — все эти ощущения были в новинку, поэтому Стив, впервые их испытав, не был до конца уверен нормально ли вообще их испытывать: возбуждение на грани фола, от которого лоб покрывается испариной, срывается дыхание, терпеть становится до боли невыносимо. И всё же, приятно, безумно. Так он для себя решил, чему Тони с плохо скрываемым торжеством активно кивал головой. Ну, а вторая, собственно, касалась того, что Стив совершенно не представлял себе границы дозволенного, кроме, естественно, нежелания сделать больно своему партнёру. Ну, а Тони… А Тони разрешал ему делать всё, отдаваясь каждой жилкой и мыслью. Помимо вседозволенности для Роджерса, Тони раскрыл для себя в этой ситуации ещё один приятный факт. Да, Стив не знал, где могут заканчиваться приличия. И да, Стив мог делать всё, что хотел. Но когда Старк просил его подчиниться, тот подчинялся. И уже позволял Тони вытворять всё, что только ему заблагорассудится.

• Тони балдеет от этих дурацких неуместных комплиментов от Стива, когда они занимаются любовью.

• Тони любит даже эти чёртовы смятые простыни, насквозь пропотевшие жаром их тел.

• Тони любит то, как Стив может просто прийти, сесть или лечь рядом, и без объяснения причин прижаться к нему, уткнувшись носом в какой-нибудь уютный изгиб тела.

• Тони любит заворачиваться в одеяло или плед вместе со Стивом, лицом к лицу, обвивая мужчину руками и ногами, растворяясь в этом тепле, слышать, как Стив звонко смеётся так близко.

• Тони нравится воровать у Стива одежду. И ещё больше нравится, что Стив, в общем-то, ничего против не имеет.

• Тони любит увлекать Стива и целовать, целовать, в каждом уголке особняка, да так, что сердце рвётся наружу.

• Тони любит даже ладонь, неосознанно ложащуюся на его живот, в каком-то инстинктивном порыве — притянуть, обнять и закрыть от чего угодно. Любит слышать мерное постукивание капелек дождя о поверхность окон наперебой с мерным дыханием за спиной.

• Тони любит широкую открытую улыбку, озаряющую лицо Роджерса (да и вообще вокруг становится светлее, не будем мелочиться), глаза, искрящиеся неподдельной радостью и возбуждением. Любит порывы встречного ветра, когда выжимает педаль газа в автомобиле до максимума. Стив ворчал пару раз, мол нельзя так легкомысленно набирать скорость, на что получил замечания в свой адрес по поводу непристёгнутого ремня и мотоцикла, стоящего в гараже Старка, а потому пораскинул мозгами и решил, что Тони достаточно ловко управляется с техникой, поэтому максимум неприятностей мог бы составить разве что штраф.

• Тони любит горячие ванны, с пеной, маслами, паром — когда можно просто откинуться назад, почувствовать мокрого Стива, склонившегося над ним, и немного отдохнуть от повседневной суеты.

• Тони нравится тело Роджерса — рост, широкие плечи и большие ладони, играющие под одеждой мышцы, достаточно твёрдые на ощупь. Тони вообще нравится трогать, прикасаться, изучать методом осязания каждый дюйм и впадинку. Пару раз он даже солгал, что умеет делать массаж. Он не умел, а Стиву всё равно понравилось. К следующему разу Старк, конечно же, подготовился. Благодаря Пятнице и онлайн-курсам.

• Тони нравится обучать Стива готовке и нравится соображать ужин или завтрак на двоих, когда Стив этого не ожидает. Самые невероятные блюда, о существовании которых Роджерс может и в жизни бы не догадался — Тони просто берёт и делает, заигрывая с ним, Стивом, в процессе. Тони нравится сидеть на барной стойке рядом с плитой, попивать кофе и болтать ногами, наблюдая, с каким старанием Роджерс нарезает лук или морковь, или ещё что-то, что Тони ему доверил.

• Тони нравится эта приятная усталось в ногах после долгих вечерних прогулок или праздничных вечеринок, когда он скидывает дорогие кожаные туфли в кучку, бросает пиджак где-нибудь на полпути к дивану, ослабляет стянувший шею галстук, окончательно развязывая его, расстёгивает парочку пуговиц накрахмаленной рубашки, оборачивается и уже видит Стива с большим пушистым пледом в руках, в который они так и заворачиваются, не переодевшись, плюхаются на диван, включают какой-нибудь фильм и в итоге, рано или поздно, засыпают разморённые теплом друг друга.

• Кстати о туфлях. У Стива фетиш на туфли, которые носит Тони. У Тони фетиш на Стива, у которого фетиш на туфли, которые носит Тони, у туфлей, которые носит Тони, слава богу, нет никакого фетиша. Когда мужчины возвращаются с благотворительного вечера и Старк, падая от усталости на диван, небрежно развязывает галстук, пьяно улыбаясь, Стив опускается рядом на одно колено. Осторожно проведя пальцами по штанине — от бедра до щиколотки, укладывает в широкую ладонь стопу в матовой кожаной обуви. Под брючной тканью костюма напрягаются мышцы ног. Аккуратно, не дыша, тянет за тонкий шнурок, видит, как развязывается класический бант, слышит, как срывается с приоткрытых губ тихий стон, стоит распустить узелок. Всего лишь обувь — даже не новая пара: красная брендовая подошва слегка подстерлась. Мгновение, и стопа, с легкостью выскользнув из туфли, уже оказалась в руках Стива. Еще секунда, и носок, стянутый за самый кончик, сброшен на паркет. Тони вздрагивает, резко выдохнув, как только они со Стивом пересекаются взглядами, их глаза заволакивает полупрозрачная дымка. 

— Давай, — шепчет Тони, — можешь оставить вторую.

Под горящим болезненным огнем карим взором Стив недвусмысленно ухмыляется, переключившись снова на предмет обуви. 

— Эй, я же сказал, — извиваясь, в нетерпении повышает голос Старк, — к черту вторую.

В ответ — неожиданно дерзкий смешок. 

— Я слышал. Но, пожалуй, сначала я все-таки сниму с тебя туфлю. А уж потом — штаны.

• Тони любит общаться со Стивом на иностранных языках: грассировать на французском, шептать разные неприличности на испанском, петь на итальянском, флиртовать на немецком, перекинуться парой фраз на персидском, обсуждать что-то на португальском и даже пытаться разобрать несколько слов Роджерса на русском, с коим тот ознакомился во время своих операций на восточном фронте.

• Тони любит то, как легко Стив меняется: от боевого командира до «его Стива», когда в мгновение ока исчезает глубокая морщинка, залёгшая между бровями, когда прищуренные глаза смотрят честно и открыто, со всей невозможной любовью.

• у Тони есть два шелковых халатика для специальных случаев. Под специальными случаями я, конечно, подразумеваю те самые случаи. Один иссиня-черный, в пол, струящийся плавными волнами, когда Тони двигается. Другой короткий, глубокого красного цвета, так же стянутый узким пояском. И Тони нравится, когда Стив осторожно тянет за конец шелковой ленты, отделяющей его от нагой смуглой кожи, когда с плечей буквально «стекает» ткань, открывая взору многочисленные шрамы, когда Стив прикасается к этим шрамам губами. И, конечно, все знают, что означает этот «боевой наряд». И не дай бог прервать их ритуал. Фыркнув, Старк присаживается рядом с Роджерсом за общий стол, складывая руки в замок. Нат включает проектор. 

— У нас появились новые сведения относительно взрывов, учиненных… Как мы его прозвали? Гоблином. 

— Только давайте разберемся с этим в темпе. 

— Уу, не знал, что ты такой раздражительный сегодня. — Встревает Клинт. 

— В следующий раз, Бартон, в тот раз, когда я вытащу тебя посреди ночи из постели с женой, поделись впечатлениями, обменяемся.

Клинт в пораженческом жесте поднимает открытые ладони. 

— Ладно-ладно, понял. Давайте закончим с этим.

• Тони нравится прятаться от пронизывающего октябрьского ветра в шерстяной шарф, идти по усыпанной опавшими листьями парковой аллее и сжимать рукой в перчатке ладонь Роджерса.

• Тони нравится праздновать Рождество в кругу команды и, особенно, Стива. В детстве этого праздника ему не доставалось. И кто знает, может сейчас судьба решила воздать ему за всю ту семейную дружескую атмосферу, которой никогда не было в избытке.

• Тони обожает то, как Стив дурачится с ним, играясь щекоткой, взлохмачивая густые тёмные волосы, сцепив руки на его талии, не отпуская, пока Старк, хохоча до слёз, вырывается из этой хватки.

• Тони любит голос Стива. Всю палитру. От лёгкой хрипотцы, до решительной грубости. От приглушённого интимного шёпота до звучного, стройного, громкого. Нравится Старку и заспанный голос посреди ночи: особенно Тони ценил это в тот период, когда его мучали кошмары — этот голос, боже, такой спокойный и тягучий в контрасте с колотящимся сердцем в груди и холодным потом на лбу, этот голос был самым реальным в те 3-4 часа, после тех ужасов, что Старк видел в своих дрёмах.

• Ещё Тони нравится просить Стива спеть. Конечно, о Бейонсе или Квин просить не приходится, но на ночь Стив охотно исполняет старую ирландскую балладу, ставшую неофициальным гимной страны. Не эстрадный певец, естественно, но баюкающее спокойствие мелодии делает свое дело, и Энтони проваливается в сладкий сон. «Ах, мальчик мой, ах мальчик мой, я так тебя люблю».

• Тони любит мягкую постель и все те пушистые ощущения, которые Стив заставляет его чувствовать — когда сердце приятно щекочет.

• Тони любит это сонное: «Доброе утро, родной» и это усталое: «Спокойной ночи, милый».

• Тони любит электрические разряды по телу и сбитое дыхание, когда Стив двигается в нём.

• Тони любит каждое совместное мгновение, каждый взгляд, объятие, поцелуй. Каждое касание и слово. Но больше всего на свете, всем сердцем и душой, до чёртиков, Энтони Эдвард Старк любит Стивена Гранта Роджерса. А Стивен Грант Роджерс любит Энтони Эдварда Старка.

change my mind


End file.
